YOU
by KimYcha Kyuu
Summary: Kehidupan Si kembar Jung di Dhong Bang High School... /Sumpah aku gak bisa bikin summary, /Sekuel ff ANAK KU /Happy new years...
1. Chapter 1

YOU

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di ff ini bukan milik saya

Genre : Gak Tau

Rate : T (Mungkin)

Cast :

Namja ~ Jung (Shim) Changmin ,Jung (Kim) Kibum ,Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon, Lee Dhonghae, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Henry Lau and Other.

Yeoja ~ Lee Teamin, Lee Sungmin, Kim Reyowook, Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Choi (Kim) Heechul and Other.

Warning : GS, Ceritanya gak jelas (sama kek yang nulis), Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, penulisannya morat marit (Bahasa apa di pake ini), berhubung saya gak bisa bikin juduljadi mohon di maklumi jika Judul sama cerita gak nyambung.

YOU

Sore itu di kediaman keluarga Jung...

"Jadi apa kalian sudah memutuskan mau masuk SMA mana?" tanya Yunho pada kedua putranya

"Aku nyam... nyam... terserah nyam...nyam... Hyungie saja nyam... nyam... "

"Yak! Jung Changmin telan dulu makanan mu... " kata Jaejoong

"sepertinya Dhong Bang High school pilihan terbaik... " jawab Kibum, di balas anggukan setuju dari Changmin,

"Ne, Umma dengar dari Chullie ahjuma Kyuhyun juga akan masuk sekolah di sana "

"kalo begitu sudah di putuskan!" kata Changmin

"Ehem! bukankah seharusnya Appa yang bilang begitu Changmin?"

"hehehe... "

Rasanya Yunho ingin sekali menjitak kepala anak bungsunya itu,

"Umma aku lapar... "

"Lapar? bahkan kau sudah menghabiskan setoples kue kering Minie..." kata Kibum

"tapi aku benar-benar masih lapar Hyung... "

"sudahlah Bummie... kaja kita ke ruang makan, Umma akan menyiapkan makanan "

"Appa heran kemana perginya makanan-makanan yang masuk ke mulutmu itu Minie... "

"Ah, masa Appa tidak tahu? tentu saja ke perut... " jawab Changmin asal

"tapi herannya perutmu tetap kecil seperti orang tidak makan seminggu Minie... " tambah Kibum

"Yak! apa maksudmu Hyung? Umma... "

Plak!

"Berhenti merengek Jung Changmin, kau lupa kau hampir tuju belas?"

Changmin menatap sinis sang Appa sambil memegang kepalanya yang tarasa panas akibat pukulan itu,

"Aku bersumpah kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan otak ku Appa akan menyesal!"

"Dan aku akan sangat bersyukur!"

"Yah... memangnya kau tidak sayang pada ku Hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku sayang padamu, Saranghae..."

Chup!

"Huwaaaa... "

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam?" tanya Jaejoong dari dapur,

"Umma... Bummie hyung mencuri ciuman pertama ku... "

"Maaf Minie... aku lupa kalau kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya... "

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu Hyung... "

.

.

.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Dia tidak heran saat menemukan Changmin sedang berguling-guling ranjang miliknya,

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan cepatlah tidur, aku tidak mau telat masuk di hari pertama ku hanya karna kau bangun kesiangan... "

"Hah... Kau tidak asyik hyung... sama saja dengan Umma, memperlakukan aku seperti anak berumur enam tahun... "

"Yah... padahal tingkah mu masih seperti anak berumur tiga tahun!"

"Hyung... "

Ceklek!

"Kembali ke kamarmu Minie... "

"Ne... "

Dengan kesal Changmin keluar melewati Ummanya,

"Kau juga cepat tidur Bummie... "

"Ne Umma!"

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Minie... cepat habiskan makananmu Chagi... " kata Jaejoong

"eum... "

"Cepat Minie... kita telat... " teriak Kibum dari ruang tamu, Changmin segera memasuk kan potongan terakhir pancake nya ke dalam mulut,

"Bye Umma, muach... "

"Ne, hati-hati ne... "

Changmin segera keluar dan menghampiri Kibum,

"Jadi Appa, apakah aku boleh menyetir sendiri?" tanya Chabgmin saat melihat Appanya baru keluar dari mobil setelah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya,

Yunho tersenyum ke arah Changmin , "Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan,

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan di manapun kau mau kalau kita boleh bawa mobil sendiri Minie... " Kata Kibum seraya melirik sinis sang Appa,

"Ne, Hyung tunggu saja nanti pasti aku berhasil membawa mobil sendiri tanpa harus di antar oleh namja tua menyebalkan itu!"

"Aku mendukungmu Saeng... "

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kedua putranya dengan tatapan nembunuh,

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang Appa kedua namja itupun masuk kedalam mobil. Dalam perjalanan menuju DBHS tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara ketiga Namja itu, Yunho terlihat konsentrasi mengemudi, Kibum sibuk dengan Ponselnya kadang-kadang dia tersenyum sendiri bahkan tertawa sendiri membuat dua namja lainnya kawatir, Takut Kibum Gila! Dan Changmin? jangan tanya, Dia sedang memakan bekal buatan sang Umma yang seharusnya dia makan saat jam istirahat makan siang, Dasar food moster!

"Simpan Phonsel mu Bummie, dan simpan bekal mu untuk makan siang Minie... " kata Yunho sambil menghentikan mobilnya,

"Kita telat Minie... " kata Kibum saat melihat gerbang sekolah sudah terkunci,

"Huh! ini semua gara-gara Appa! coba kalau Appa nyetirnya cepetan dikit, pasti kita tidak telat... "

Yunho dan Kibum sweetdrop!

_'bukannya tadi dia yang bangun kesiangan, sudah begitu masih sibuk dengan sarapannya?'_

Setelah menemui Kepala Sekolah dan terjadi pembicaraan serius antara Yunho dan Kepala Sekolah, akhirnya Kibum dan Changmin di ijinkan mengikuti Upacara penerimaan murid baru walau tinggal beberapa menit.

Dan kini Changmin berdiri seorang diri di antara ratusan murid yang berkumpul di Aula Sekolah, seingatnya tadi Kibum masih berjalan di sisinya, tapi sekarang? entah di mana Hyungnya itu berada.

"Minie Hyung!"

Changmin menoleh ke asal suara itu,

"Moci?"

Changmin segera menarik tangan Namja mungil itu mendekat ke arahnya,

"Aku tidak tau kau masuk Sekolah ini juga... "

"Aku tadi bersama Teamin dan Wookie noona... "

"Di mana mereka?"

"Di depan! Hyung tidak bersama Bummie hyung?"

"Tadi kami bersama, tapi sekarang aku tidak tau di mana Bummie Hyung... "

Begitu Upacara selesai kedua namja itupun segera mencari kelas mereka, jelas mereka? Yup! Mereka satu kelas bersama Teamin dan Reyowook juga, meskipun sebenarnya Changmin kecewa tak bisa satu kelas dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun,

"Minie... "

Suara teriakan dari dalam kelas yang mereka lewati berhasil menghentikan langkah Changmin dan Henry, Terlebih ketika dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk tubuh Changmin,

"Baby Kyu... "

Changmin langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang baru saja menubruknya itu,

"Hai Moci... " Sapa Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin,

"Kyu hyung di kelas ini? berarti Bummie hyung juga di kelas ini?" tanya Henry

"Eumh, tadi aku lihat di papan pengumuman begitu... tapi sampai sekarang Bummie hyung belum kelihatan... "

"Sudahlah... Bummie Hyunh itu tidak akan hilang Moci... " kata Changmin,

_'ayam pun akan tertawa jika salah satu keturunan keluarga Jung tersesat di sekolah barunya... '_

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, seakan tau apa yang ada di fikiran Chanhmin,

"Ayo, aku ikut kalian mencari kelas kalian... " ajak Kyuhyun

"Kau baik sekali Baby Kyu... Aku jadi makin sayang padamu... "

Kyuhyun langsung memukul lengan Changmin sambil tertawa,

"Jadi Minie hyung cuma sama Kyu Hyung?" tanya Henry dengan muka seakan ingin menangis,

Changmin tertawa, "tentu saja aku sayang pada kalian semua... " jawab Changmin sambil menggandeng dua namja itu, Muka Henry langsung kembali cerah.

.

.

Di belakang Sekolah nampak dua orang namja tengah berciuman panas,

"Bummie-ah... kita harus kembali... "

"Nanti saja hyung... aku masih merindukanmu... " jawab Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh namja di depannya itu,

"Nanti Changmin mencari mu... "

"Dia sudah besar Hyung... "

"Hah..." Namja itu mendesah pasrah dengan kekeras kepalaan namja chingunya itu,

"Hyung... "

"Hm?"

"Saranghae... "

"Nado... Saranghae Bummie... "

.

.

TBC

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah meriview bersedia Fanfic-fanfic ku yang sebelumnya, dan maaf karena meskipun sudah di periksa berulang-ulang masih saja ada kesalahan di mana-mana.

Please R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

YOU

.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di Ff ini bukan punya saya

Genre : Gak tau

Rate : T (Mungkin)

Cast :

Namja ~ Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung (Kim) Kibum, Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun, Chi Shiwon, Lee Dhonghae, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun and Other.

Yeoja ~ Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Lee Teamin, Lee Sungmin, Kim Reyowook and Othet.

Warning : GS, BL, Ceritanya gak jelas (kek yang nulis), Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, Bahasa dan tulisan morat marit, judul sama cerita gak nyambung.

Maaf Chingu aku gak bisa balas Reviewnya satu-satu, makasih sudah Review, Buat yang nanya siapa namja chingunya Kibummie, Kalian akan tau di Chap ini. Mau KyuMin apa ChangKyu? Errrr... berhubung akunya ChangKyu shipper ya... kemungkinan ChangKyu#Plak!#, di Chap satu krmarin aku lupa menuliskan bahwa ini Ff BL! Sekali lagi BL!

Jujur saja sebenarnya aku gak pede mau ngepost chap ini karna Fellnya beneran gak dapet, otak ku lagi mentok gara-gara gak puas ma endingnya QAF, jadi rasanya kepala ku di prnuhi nama BriTin! Maaf kalau kalian gak puas!

.

.

YOU

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Bel masuk berdering tepat ketika Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Henry sampai di depan kelas 10 D2,

"Aku kembali ke kelas ne... "

"Eumh... bye Baby kyu... "

Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari hadapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Semua mata menatap ke arah dua namja itu ketika keduanya memasuki kelas, terutama para yeoja yang langsung berblushing-blushing ria sambil menatap Changmin, Henry hampir saja menjitak kepala Changmin saat namja tinggi itu malah tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Oppa... "

"Duduk di belakang kami Minie... "

Changmin menatap bangku di belakang Teamin dan Reyowook, hanya ada satu bangku kosong karna satu bangku satunya telah terisi,

"Pokoknya aku mau duduk sama Minie Hyung!" kata Henry

"Tapi hanya satu bangku Moci, kau duduk di depan ne... "

"Sireo!"

Teamin menatap sinis namja yang duduk di bangku belakang Reyowook,

"Bisa kau pindah ke bangku lain?"

"Oh ne... "

.

.

Hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah tidak ada kegiatan berarti, hanya perkenalan Wali kelas dan lingkungan sekolah, Changmin dongkol setengah mati karena selama itu juga Hyung dan Sahabat tercintanya tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali, dan sekarang di sinilah Changmin, di atap sekolah meratapi nasibnya yang harus terjebak di antara Teamin dan Henry yang tidak bisa diam entah apa saja yang mereka debatkan,

Changmin menatap dua orang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa ceria di bawah sana, Pandangannya berubah sendu saat menyadari siapa Namja itu,

"Siapa yeoja yang bersama Kyu baby itu Minie?" tanya Reyowook

"Mola... " Changmin menoleh ke arah Teamin dan Henry yang belum juga berhenti berdebat,

"Daripada kalian ribut bagaimana kalo kalian turun dan membeli sesuatu yang bisa di makan, aku benar-benar lapar... "

"Bukankah biasanya Jae Ahjuma membuatkanmu bekal Minie?" tanya Reyowook

"Hehehe... aku sudah memakannya saat di mobil tadi pagi... "

"Ck dasar... "

"Minie hyung beri kami uang dulu... "

"Oppa mau makan appa?"

"Apa saja yang penting bisa di makan, kalau perlu borong seluruh makananan yang ada di kantin!"

"Uangnya hyung... "

Changmin merogoh saku celananya, dan melempar dimpet beserta isinya pada Henry.

"Lumayan cantik juga yeoja itu... " kata Reyowook setelah Henry dan Teamin pergi,

"Wookie... pulang sekolah nanti temani aku belanja untuk Jiji ne... "

"Eumh... "

.

.

"Bummie... Minie mana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menemukan Kibum seorang diri di gerbang sekolah

"Mola... sepertinya sudah- "

Grep!

"Merindukan ku Baby Kyu?"

"Yak! Minie... jangan mengagetkan ku!" Seru Kyuhyun, di tariknya tangan Changmin yang kini memeluk lehernya dari belakang,

"Aku mau pergi sama Wookie, Hyungie mau ikut?" tanya Changmin

Kibum menggeleng tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar Handphonenya,

"Baby Kyu?"

"Tentu saja aku- "

"Bummie... "

Ketiga namja itu menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan terlihatlah seorang namja errrr... manis dan Yeoja imut berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hyung... "

"Hae hyung... "

"Hai Kyu, Minie... "

Mata Kyuhyun beralih ke yeoja yang berdiri si samping Dhonghae "Sungmin-ah... " sapa Kyuhyun

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Dhonghae

"Kami satu kelas Oppa... "

"Benarkah? aku malah tidak tau... " kata Kibum

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau Bummie kalau kau sudah menghilang sejak upacara belum selesai... " jawab Kyuhyun

"Bummie dia Lee Sungmin, sepupu ku... "

"Jung Kibum imnida... "

"Lee Sungmin imnida... "

Kibum, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap Changmin "Mwo?"

Plak!

"Yak! Hyung... kenapa memukul kepala ku?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu idiot!"

Dengan muka kesal Changmin menghadap ke arah Sungmin "Jung Changmin imnida!"

"Jung ? Apa kalian... "

"Kembar!" Kyuhyun menjawab partanyaan Sungmin

"Dan Sungmin ini satu kelas dengan Ku dan Kibummie Minie... tadi kami sudah berkeliling sekolah bersama... " tambah Kyuhyun

"Oh... jadi Namja tampan yang tadi kau bilang itu Kyuhyun Min-ah?"

Blush!

Muka Sungmin langsung memerah "Yak Oppa... "

Dhonghae dan Kibum tertawa sedangkan Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri, Changmin hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hyungie... aku pergi dulu, Wookie sudah menunggu ku di pemberhentian Bus... " kata Chabgmin sambil berlari meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya.

"Yah... Minie kenapa Aku di tinggal?"Teriak Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya namja tiang listrik itu sudah tidak bisa mendengar teriakannya lagi,

"Sudalah Baby Kyu, kau ikut kami saja... "

" Tapi aku mau ikut Minie Bummie... "

Kibum mengangkat bahunya cuek,

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kibum merangkul pundak Dhonghae, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengikuti sepasang kekasih itu bersama Sungmin.

.

YOU

.

"Umma... "

"Kau sudah pulang Chagi?"

"Ne! apa Minie sudah pulang Umma?"

"Sudah, Kenapa tidak pulang bersama?"

"Tadi Bummie pergi dulu bersama Kyu dan teman sekelas kami"

"Ya sudah... cepat ganti baju mu... "

Kibum pun langsung bergegas naik ke lantai dua, bukannya menuju kamarnya Kibum malah mendekati pintu kamar dongsaengnya,

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kubum melongokkan tubuhnya kedalam kamar,

"Hyungie... " sapa Changmin dengan senyum seratus watt,

Kontan saja Kibum menyipitkan mata curiga, pandangan Kibum tertuju pada kedua tangan Changmin yang tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, Senyuman Changmin semakin lebar,

"Tada... "

Mata Kibum melebar, mulutnya membuka menutup, Shock! Bagaimana tidak Shock kalau kini di depannya terpampang sosok kucing berbulu Pink! sekali lagi PINK!

"Ku-kucing siapa ini Minie?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap kucing itu horor, sedang yang di pandang juga menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Yak! Hyung tega sekali kau! masa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalinya?"

Kibum memperhatikan kucing malang itu dengan lebih seksama,

"JIJI... " pekik Kibum dengan muka horor

"Hahaha... bukankah Jiji lebih tampan Hyung?"

"Tampan? Tampan kau bilang? Tampan perut karetmu itu!"

"Hehehe... "

"Jiji itu kan Seme... Masa Pink sih... "

Glek!

Changmin sweetdrop!

"Aku mau ke kamar, tanggung sendiri kalau Umma marah ne... " Kibum meninggalkan Changmin bersama Jiji, Begitu masuk kamar Kibum langsung membuka laci meja belajarnya dan menganmbil sebuah Frame berisi foto dua orang anak berumur dua belas tahun dan empat belas tahun yang sedang berangkulan sambil tertawa ke arah kamera,

"Aku membeci mu... benar-benar membeci mu sampai-sampai dada ku terasa sakit setiap kali mengingat mu... "

.

.

TBC

.

Datar! Datar! Datar banget...

Aku gak peduli Chingu mau Review atau gak, aku sendiri gak puas sama hasilnya...

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

YOU

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di Ff ini buka milik saya

Genre : Gak ngerti

Rate : T (Mungkin)

Cast :

Namja ~ Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung ( Kim) Kibum, Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Dhonghae, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun and Other.

Yroja ~ Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Lee Sungmin, Lee Teamin, Kim Reyowook and Other

Warning : GS, BL, Cerita gak jelas, Typo di mana-mana, Tulisan dan Bahasa yang di gunakan gak jelas.

Huwa... kecewa sama Chap dua... Terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meriview Ff abal ini dan tolong jangan panggil saya Author karna Ff ku terlalu jelek.

Siwon Oppa... siapa yang nyari Siwon Oppa? Siwon Oppa lagi bantuin calon mertuanya nyari rumput#Plak!

Errr... da yang pernah nonton serial Queer As Folk atau QAF gak? Rasanya pengen nyipok Justin trus nyekek Brian F*cking Kenney!

.

YOU

.

"Umma... "

"Waeyo Chagi?"

"Lapar... "

"Lalu?"

"Umma aku lapar... tidakkah kau kasihan pada anakmu yang tampan ini?"

Kibum serasa mau muntah mendengar kata 'TAMPAN' dari mulut dongsaengnya,

"Mamang Umma peduli? yang laparkan perutmu, bukan perut Umma! Dan satu lagi, Kau memang tampan Chagi tapi tentu saja Appamu lebih tampan!"

Gubrak!

"Saranghae Boo... "

"Nado Yunie bear... "

Chuuuu...

Huek!

Kali ini Kibum benar-benar muntah melihat kelakuan edan kedua orang tuanya,

"Yak! kalian berdua! hentikan!"

"Umma... Aku Lapar... "

"Umma kan sudah bilang tidak ada makan sore untuk mu selama satu minggu, Jadi sabar saja sampai makan malam tiba ne?"

"Jadi Umma lebih sayang Jiji daripada aku?"

"Ne, tentu saja!"

Jawaban Jaejoong seketika membuat Changmin pundung di pojokan,

"Dan Umma mau besok Jiji harus sudah kembali seperti semula! Tidak ada Pink-pink an "

"Iya tapi aku lapar Umma... "

"Tidak adakah kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain lapar Minie?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan bosan,

"Tidak!"

"Dasar Food Moster!" ledek Kibum

"Umma... "

"Tidak Minie... "

Changmin pun hanya manyun meratapi nasib perutnya sudah mengadakan konser,

•••YOU•••

Brak!

"Minie... "

Changmin yang sedang tiduran di kamarnya sambil makan snackpun terlonjak kaget hingga menumpahkan seluruh snacknya ke kasur,

"Yah! Baby Kyu apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti preman pasar begitu?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ranjang dan meraih bantal terdekat, Changmin yang sedang membereskan snacknya tentu saja tidak menyadarinya,

Bug!

"Yah! Baby- "

Bug!

"Hei apa-apaan kau?"

"Kenapa kemarin siang kau meninggalkan ku? Kau sengaja ingin berduaan dengan Reyowook ya? Ingat... Dia itu sudah punya namja chingu!" kata Kyuhyun seraya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, Changmin langsung memeluknya dari samping,

"Memang kenapa? Huwa... Baby Kyu cemburu ya... " Goda Changmin,

Kyuhyun melengoskan wajahnya ke arah lain, andai saja Changmin tau kalau saat ini muka Kyuhyun sedang blushing parah,

"Huh? Cemburu? yang benar saja?"

Bruk!

Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga telentang di atas ranjang dan menindihnya,

"Ya-yah... Minie apa-apaan ka-kau?"

Cklek!

Kedua namja itu menoleh ke pintu tanpa merubah posisi mereke,

"Kyu apa Minie- " Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat menyadari dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat,

"Aduh... kok gelap ya... gak kelihatan apa-apa... pintu mana pintu... " Jaejoong meraba-raba sekitarnya berlagak kayak orang buta,

Brak!

"Hah... " Yeoja itu bernafas lega ketika sudah sampai di luar kamar putranya, dengan senyum cerah dia kembali ke lantai bawah dimana suami dan anak sulungnya berada.

"Bummie... kenapa kau tidak bilang sama Umma kalau hubungan Minie dan Baby Kyu sudah sejauh itu?"

"Memang hubungan mereka sejauh mana Umma?" tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar PSP di tangannya,

"Sejauh apapun itu kau tidak perlu kawatir Boo, Kyuhyun tidak akan hamil!"

Plak!

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Yunho hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban jitakan sang istri,

"Aku akan memberi tau Heechul Eoni!" Kata Jaejoong seraya meraih gagang telfon,

"Hah... Dasar perempuan... " Yunho dan Kibum mendesah bersamaan, dan selanjutnya mereka kembali fokus pada kegiatan sebelumnya, sampai...

"Benarkah? Siwonie jadi pulang minggu depan?"

Deg!

Tubuh Kibum menegang seketika!

"Pasti eoni, kami semua pasti akan datang!"

Bhang!

Kibum kembali menatap layar PSP nya dan mendapati tulisan GAME OVER!

"Sial!"

Di banyingnya PSP itu ke atas sofa sebelum dia naik ke lantai atas meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya heran.

.

*Kibum POV

Sial!

Apa-apaan sih Kuda itu? Untuk apa coba dia kembali ke sini lagi? Dan...

apa yang harus ku lakukan jika bertemu dengannya lagi?

Hei Jung Kibum! kenapa kau harus bingung? bukankah kau bilang kau sudah tidak pefuli dengannya sama sepertinya yang tidak peduli dengan mu?

Yah... aku tidak peduli! aku bahkan sudah melupakannya! dan aku sudah punya Dhonghae Hyung, hebat lagi aku jadi Seme! Hahaha...

*Kibum POV End

"Jadi Kuda Hyung beneran pulang minggu depan?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang rebahan di sampingnya,

"Umma bilang begitu... "

"Ingatkan aku untuk menjabak rambutnya karna sudah menyakiti Hyungie!"

"Bagaimana kalau di botaki saja?"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, membayangkan Seorang Choi Siwion yang botak, Langsung saja tawa mereka pecah.

.

•••YOU•••

"Kyuhyun-ah... "

Kyuhyun yang baru saja hendak keluar menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu,

"Waeyo Min-an?

"Ummm... mau makan siang bersama ku? tadi aku bawa bekal lebih... "

"Benarkah?"

"Cuma Kyuhyun saja yang di ajak Min-an?" goda Kibum dari arah belakang Kyuhyun,

"Bummie juga boleh ikut, sekalian ajak Dhonghae Oppa juga... "

"Ajak Minie juga Baby Kyu... "

Senyum Sungmin memudar seketika , Bukannya dia tidak suka pada Changmin, hanya saja Sungmin merasa agak risih dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan namja maniak makanan itu,

"Sungmin-ah... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

_'Aku tau kau menyukai Baby Kyu Lee Sungmin, tapi maaf... Baby Kyu itu hanya untuk Minie , dan tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun mengambilnya dari Minie'_

.

"Minie kau mau sosis?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Eumh!"

"Buka mulut mu!"

Sungmin mencengkeram erat sendoknya melihat pemandangan di depannya dimana sang pujaan hati tengah tengah menyuapi sahabatnya,

"Oppa mau telur?" Giliran Teamin yang tidak mau kalah sama Kyuhyun,

"Minie Hyung aku punya Chicken Wing, Hyung mau?" Tawar Henry sambil melirik sinis Teamin,

"Ani, Minie makan sosis saja ne... "

Kibum dan Reyowook hanya menghela nafas melihat pemandangan di depannya yang hampir tak berubah sejak mereka masih kecil,

"Baby Kyu kapan Siwon Oppa pulang?" tanya Reyowook,

"Hari minggu!"

"Siapa Siwon Kyu?" tanya Dhonghae

"Hyung ku, dia tinggal di jepang sejak empat tahun lalu... "

Prak!

Semua menoleh ke arah Kibum yang meletakkan Kotak bekalnya dengan keras,

"Aku sudah selesai! Minie habiskan bekal Hyungie ne?"

Belum sempat Changmin menjawab Kubum sudah berlalu dari hadapan Mereka.

"Minie... "

"Biarkan saja Hae hyung, Hyungie memang sedang PMS!"

Pletak!

Empat sendok sekaligus melayang ke kepala Changmin "Aish... kalian ini... "

Dhonghae tau mereka hanya bercanda, tapi entah kenapa tadi Dia sempat melihat raut kekawatiran di wajah Changmin walau hanya sesaat,

_'Ada apa dengan Bummie... kenapa raut mukanya terlihat amat tersiksa? sama dengan ketika pertama kali kami bertemu... '_

.

Kibum berjalan dengan cepat menuju belakang sekolah,

"Kibummie... "

Langkah Kibum terhenti oleh panggilan itu, suara yang amat dia kenal, dia mulai menimbang-nimbang menoleh atau tidak, lagipula Kibum juga tidak yakin suara tadi milik orang yang dia kenal itu atau kalau tidak salah dengar,

"Bummie kau baik-baik saja?"

Sekarang Kibum benar-benar yakin kalau telinga tidak mungkin salah dengar, maka Kibumpun memutuskan untuk menoleh, dan ternyata benar, seorang Namja yang lebih tua darinya menatapnya dengan raut bingung,

"Hyungie... "

Kali ini Kibum menatap Changmin yang berdiri di belakang namja yang lebih tua itu, Jelas sekali Changmin belum menyadari keberadaan namja itu sampai...

" Hai Minie... "

Changmin menatap namja itu horor, sedang Namja itu menyeringai Ke arah Changmin,

"Yak! A-apa yang- "

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai satu Chapter, ngebut rek gara-gara gak puas ma Chap satu, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata bikin one shoot itu lebih mudah dari berchapter.

Oke Terimakasih!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

YOU

.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di Ff ini bukan milik saya

Genre : Gak tau...

Rate : T (Mungkin)

Cast :

Namja ~ Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung (Kim) Kibum, Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Dhonghae, Jung Yunho and Other.

Yeoja ~ Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Lee Sungmin, Lee Taemin, Kim Ryeowook and Other.

Warning : BL, GS, Ceritanya gak jelas, judul ssma cerita gak nyambung, OOC, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa dan penulisan morat- marit.

Thanks buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview Ff abal ini, Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu, maaf juga untuk kesalahan penulisan nama dan terimakasih sudah mengingatkan.

.

.

YOU

.

"Hai Minie... "

Namja itu menyeringai ke arah Changmin,

"Yak! A-apa yang kau-"

"Jangan bilang kalau Appa yang menyuruh Ahjusi... " tebak Kibum,

"Tentu saja!"

"Ta-tapi untuk Apa Jidat ahjusi?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjaga kedua keponakan yang manis juga Baby Kyu! Kalian keberatan?"

"SANGAT!" jawan keduanya kompak!

"Awas saja namja tua menyebalkan itu... " Ancam Changmin

.

"Appa... " teriak Changmin begitu sampai rumah,

Plak!

"Yah Hyung kenapa memukul ku?"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan Tiang listrik... "

"Waeyo Chagi?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru muncul dari ruang tengah,

"Umma, kenapa Appa menyuruh Jidat ahjusi mengawasi kami di sekolah?" Protes Kibum

"Ayolah Umma... kami sudah SMA, tidak bisakah kalian mempercayai kami?"

Kibum dan Jaejoong memandang Changmin yang kini menunduk lesu dan Oh apa-apaan matanya itu? Kecewa? ya tersirat kekecewaan di mata namja tinggi itu,

"Mian ne Chagi a... bukan begitu maksud Umma dan Appa ... "

"Pokoknya aku akan berhanti makan kalau Umma dan Appa tidak merubah keputusan kalian!"

Kibum dan Jaejoong menatap horor punggung Changmin yang kini tengah meninggalkan mereka.

Ternyata Changmin tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, namja itu tidak menagih makan sorenya, dia juga tidak turun saat makan malam.

Kibum menatap Dongsaengnya yang saat ini sedang menyantap makan malamnya di kamar yang tentu saja Kibum ambil secara dian-diam di dapur,

"Umma kawatir padamu Minie... "

"Aku tau Hyung... tapi kalau tidak begini Appa tidak akan pernah mengerti... "

Changmin menatap Hyungnya serius, "Lagi pula aku bisa kok menjaga Hyungie! "

Kibum tersenyum lembut, di acak-acaknya ranbut Changmin dengan sayang.

Dan berhasil!

Jaejoong mengancam suaminya jika tidak mengeluarkan Yoochun dari sekolahnya si kembar maka Jaejoong tidak akan segan-segan mendepak kepala keluarga Jung itu dari kamar mereka.

Yunho berani bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada anak bungsunya karena telah membuatnya berjanji bahwa Yoochun di sekolah itu hanya untuk mengajar, bukan yang lain, Kalau dia bohong maka dia harus tidur di dapur dan tidak boleh tidur dengan istrinya! _Malang sekali nasibmu Appa..._

.

"Bummie... "

"Hyung... "

"Oppa mau apa ke sini?" tanya Sungmin,

Dhonghae duduk di sebelah Kibum, tepatnya bangkunya Kyuhyun,

"Aku ada lima ticket ke taman bermain, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama? beberapa teman ku ada yang pergi juga"

"Yey... aq ikut... " teriak Sungmin

"Yakin sekali aku akan mengajakmu... " sindir Dhonghae

"Kapan Hyung?"

"Hari minggu bagaimana?"

DEGH!

"Ada apa dengan hari minggu?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba nongol entah darimana, Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakangnya

"Kau mau ikut ke taman bermain hari minggu besok Minie?"

Changmin menatap Kibum dengan tanda tanya,

"Tidak Hyung, Bummie dan Minie harus menemani ku menjemput Hyung ku di bandara!" jawab Kyuhyun

"aku tidak pernah bilang kalau- "

"Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu saja?" usul Changmin

"Setuju!"

"Hari sabtu saja Oppa... "

"Baiklah... " jawab Dhonghae kemudian dengan mata masih tertuju pada Kibum yang sepertinys tidak menyadari tatapan kekasihnya itu,

_'Kau kenapa jadi semakin pendiam Kibummie?'_

_._

Prak!

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya PSP itu terbanting ke atas meja, Tapi sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, di ambil lagi PSP malang itu dan memainkannya lagi.

Tiga menit kemudian...

Bhang!

Game Over!

Prak!

Lagi-lagi PSP itu terbanting lagi.

Changmin melirik Hyungnya tanpa berhenti mengunyah, Changmin menghela nafas, Dia tau Hyungnya itu sedang bergalau ria sejak minggu lalu, tepatnya sejak dia mendengar kabar tentang kembalinya anak bungsu dari Keluarga Choi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah CHOI SIWON!

"Kau kenapa Bummie... " tanya Jaejoong,

Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang Umma dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Perempuan cantik itu,

"Tidakkah Umma lihat kalau Hyungie itu sedang Galau?"

"Diam kau perut karet!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening heran , "Galau?"

Changmin mengangguk,

"Galau kenapa Bummie?"

"Jangan dengarkan perut karet itu Umma... "

Changmin memajukan bibirnya mendengar Hyungnya berkalu-kali menyebutnya perut karet,

"Hyung... aku tau kau sedang galau memikirkan Kuda- "

"Diam atau ku sumpal mulutmu Minie!"

"Sudah-sudah... Kalian ini... "

Kibum kembali termenung,

**Flasback**

_"Jadi Wonie Hyung benar-benar akan pergi?" mata Kibum berkaca-kaca_

_"Maaf Bummie... keadaan Halmoni benar-benar mengkawatirkan, dia meminta salah satu cucunya tinggal bersamanya, tidak mungkin Kyu yang pergi kan?"_

_Kibum menunduk, dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Wonie Hyungnya, Dia masih ingin bersama namja yang lebih tua darinya itu,_

_"Tidak bisakah... tidak bisakah Hyung tetap di sini? di samping Bummie?"_

_"Mian ne Bummie... "_

_"Hiks... hiks... "_

_"Hei... aku akan sering-sering menelphone mu dan mengirimi mu Email... "_

_Kibum menggeleng dengan kuat, Siwon menariknya ke dalam pelukannya,_

_"Hiks Aku tidak mau, Hiks aku maunya Wonie Hyung tetap sini Hiks... "_

_"Mian ne Bummie... "_

_Dan akhirnya hari itu Siwon benar-benar pergi, Kibum benar-benar terpuruk, tapi itu tidak lama karena Siwon menepati janjinya untuk sering menelphone dan mengiriminya Email, Hingga hari itu tiba..._

_"Bummie... Siwon menelphone... " teriak Jaejoong dari lantai bawah, dan satu menit kemudian Kibum sudah melesat turun dari lantai atas,_

_"Wonie Hyung... Bogoshipo... "_

_"Nado Chagi a... "_

_"Hyung kapan pulang?"_

_Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu terlontar setiap kali Siwon menelphone sejak delapan bulan Siwon pindah._

_"Bummie Chagi... My snow withe... "_

_Kibum tersipu mendengar panggilan itu,_

_"Kalau kau lelah kau bisa beristirahat, bukan berhenti Bummie tapi istirahat!"_

_Dheg!_

_Kibum bukanlah namja bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat yang Siwon ucapkan itu,_

_"Kenapa Hyung berkata seperti itu, asal Hyung tau kalau seandainya tempat istirahat ku itu nuaman maka aku akan berhenti dan menetap di situ"_

_"Dan saat itu datang... aku akan datang menjemputmu kembali My snow withe... "_

_"Hiks... hiks... Wonie hyung... "_

_"Mian ne Bummie... aku hanya tidak mau mengekangmu... kau bebas bummie... sampai aku kembali... Saranghae... "_

_"Nado... "_

_Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Siwon menelphonenya, dan sejak saat itu pula Kibum berubah, tidak ada lagi Kibum yang tertawa melihat kekonyolan Dongsaengnya, tidak ada lagi Kibum yang pulang dengan keadaan menangis karna di ganggu teman-temannya, tidak ada lagi Kibum yang akan merajuk ketika Changmin menjahilinys, Kibum berubah jadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya._

**END Flasback**

**.**

Sabtu pagi di depan kediaman Keluarga Jung...

Dua orang namja dan seorang yeoja keluar dari mobil yang terpakir di depan rumah keluarga Jung,

"Benarkah ini rumah Kibummie Kyu?"

"Ne Hyung... "

"wah... ternyata Kibummie itu orang Kaya ya... " kata Sungmin

"Rumahnya sama besarnya dengan rumahmu Kyu... "

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

Dhonghae dan Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, Dhonghae mendadak gugup sendiri, bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kalinya dia datang kerimah kekasihnya itu,

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka sebelum Kyuhyun menekan bel rumah,

"Aneyong Ahjuma!" Sapa Kyuhyun

"Oh baby Kyu? kau datang pagi sekali Chagi.. "

"Apa Minie dan Bummie sudah bangun Ahjuma?"

"Ahjuma tidak tau baby... tapi mendengar suara ribut dari lantai atas sepertinya sudah, kau bawa teman?" Pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada dua sosok di belakang Kyuhyun,

"Ne, Yang mamja Lee Donghae dan yang Yeoja Lee Sungmin... Hae Hyung, Sungmin ini Jaejoong ahjuma Ummanya Bummie dan Minie... "

"Aneyong... " Dhonghae dan Sungmin membungkuk bersamaan, Jaejoong membalasnya senyum menawan,

"Ya sudah kalian masuk saja, Ahjuma mau keluar dulu ne?"

"Ne Ahjuma... "

Setelah Jaejoong pergi Kyuhyun mengajak dua rekannya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah ia anggap rumah kedua baginya itu.

Cklek!

Mereka membuka pintu kamar Kibum, Kosong!

Merekapun beralih ke kamar Changmin,

Cklek!

pintu terbuka!

Mata ketiga namja itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka, dimana Jung Kibum tengah menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh dongsaengnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jung Chanmin.

.

TBC

Huwaaaa... nulis satu chapter aja susah banget...

Maaf kalau lagi2 mengecewakan... Beginilah rasanya nulis lewat hp...

Tapi tetap di review ya Please...


	5. Chapter 5

YOU

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di Ff ini bukan milik saya

Genre : Gak tau

Rate : T (Mungkin)

Cast :

Namja ~ Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung (Kim) Kibum, Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Jung Yunho and Other.

Yeoja ~ Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Lee Sungmin, Lee Taemin and Other.

Warning : BL, GS, Cerita gak jelas, OOC, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, judul sama cerita gak nyambung, Bahasa dan penulisan morat-marit.

Yak Aku datang dengan Chapter lima, di Chap lalu banyak sekali kesalahan menulis, mohon di maafkan dan di maklumi yang nulis masih dalam tahap pembelajaran, Terimakasih buat yang sudah mengingatkan.

Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Ff gak jelas ini, bahkan meriview juga.

.

YOU

Kibum spintan menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, Dan matanya menangkap tiga sosok yang masih terpaku di pintu, tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahnya,

"Minie... aku datang bawa Ayam bakar... "

Brak! Bruk!

"Ayam bakar... mana ayam bakar... "

"Minie... kenapa lama sekali?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya,

Dhonghae dan Sungmin cengo!

"Baby Kyu, ayamnya mana?"

"Ayamnya masih di pasar!"

"Hyungie... kenapa duduk di lantai?"

Kibum langsung memberikan gler andalannya pada Changmin,

"Errrr... bagaimana kalau kalian cepat-cepat bersiap?" Dhonghae yang merasa di abaikan angkat bicara,

"Ne, Hae Oppa benar, Ayo tunggu di bawah saja Kyunie... " Sungmin langsung menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu,

Changmin melengos melihat pemandangan itu, Kibum menatap Changmin yang memasuki kamar mandi dengan sendu,

"Kamar ku di sebelah Hyung... " kata Kibum sambil melangkah keluar kamar di ikuti Dhonghae,

"Kamarmu lebih rapi dari kamar Changmin Bummie..."

"Tentu saja Hyung, Aku kan tidak sama dengan food moster itu, aku mandi dulu..."

"Eumh!"

"Hyung mau ikut?"

Blush!

"Yak! Jangan menggoda ku Jung Kibum!"

Terdengar suara tawa Kibum dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dhonghae mulai mengitari kamar bercat biru langit itu, banyak sekali koleksi game dan buku tertata rapi di rak, hingga mata Namja manis itu menemukan sebuah frame photo di atas meja balajar dalam posisi terbalik, karna rasa penasarannya yang tinggi Dhonghae mengambil Frame itu dan membaliknya, foto dua namja berumur dua belas tahun dan empat belas tahun yang tengah tertawa, Dhonghae tersenyum melihat Kibumnya tertawa dalam foto itu meski dia sangat penasaran siapa namja yang lebih tua itu,

Cklek!

"Bummie... "

Mata Kibum melotot sempurna melihat brnda apa yang tengah di pegang kekasihnya,

"JANGAN SENTUH BENDA ITU!"

Entah sadar atau tidak Kibum membentak Dhonghae, Dhonghae terperangah, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kibum membentaknya, matanya mulai terasa panas saat kibum mengambil frame iru dengan paksa dari tangannya dan memasukanya ke laci meja

Kibum menatap mata Dhonghae yang mulai berkaca-kaca,

"Mian... "

"Hiks... "

"Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya- "

"Hyung ada apa?" Changmin muncul dari arah pintu,

"Tidak ada, tunggu saja di bawah ne... "

"Ne!"

Changminpun pergi meninggalkan Hyungnya dengan namja Chingunya,

"Mian ne... aku memang suka emosian kalau sedang tidak enak badan... " kata Kibum, di hapusnya air mata Dhonghae kemudian di peluknya tubuh namja itu erat,

Dhonghae mengangguk dalam pelukan Kibum,

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan kita tidak usah pergi saja... "

"Aku tidak apa-apa, errrr... kau turun duluan ne... "

Lagi-lagi Dhonghae mengangguk.

.

"Huwaaa... sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini... " kata Changmin ketika sudah di depan gerbang pintu taman bermain,

"Ayo!" ajak Kibum sambil menggandeng tangan Dhonghae,

"Aku mau naik bianglala, Waeyo Kyunie?"

"Errrr... tangan mu min-ah "

Sungmin menatap tsngannya yang menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, "Wae? kau tidak mau ku gandeng?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... "

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Sungmin langsung menyeret Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang hanya menatap kesal ke arah dua pasangan itu pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oppa... Oppa kemana saja?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Dhonghae dan Kibum tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di area taman bermain,

"Harusnya kami yang tanya, kalian kemana saja? dan mana Changminie?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam saling mematap,

"Kami tidak tau... " jawab Kyuhyun

Kibum mengerutkan kening heran, "Bukankah tadi dia bersama kalian?"

"Ne tapi- "

"Itu Changminie... "

Semua mengikuti arah telunjuk Dhonghae, dan benar saja seorang namja tinggi tengah mengantri di depan stand ice cream, Namja itu tidak sendirian karna seorang Yeoja tengah menggandeng lengannya,

"Kita tunggu di sini saja!" kata Kibum yang lsngsung di angguki oleh yang lain.

"Hyung... "

Changmin mendekati kibum dan yang lain setelah lima belas menit mengantri ice cream dan diapun mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan.

"Kau di sini juga Min?"

"Ne Oppa!" Taemin menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Yeoja tersenyum ke arah tiga namja yang ada di depannya itu sebelum melirik sinis kearah Sungmin, Changmin menggenggam tangan Taemin untuk memperingatkan yeoja itu agar tenang, Changmin tau Taemin tidak suka ada gadis lain selain dirinya dan Ryeowook dalam persahabatan mereka, tapi juga itu tidaklah mungkin.

Dan ternyata adegan dimana Changmin menggenggam tangan Taemin itu tidak luput dari perhatian salah satu namja yang ada di antara mereka, dia sudah terlalu sering menemukan pemandangan seperti itu, harusnya dia sudah terbiasa, tapi entah kenapa rasa sesak itu masih saja menghampirinya.

(Main di taman bermainnya di skip aja yah... soalnya blom pernah ke taman bermain)

.

.

Seorang Namja berjalan sambil menoleh kekanan kiri mencari penjemputnya, Dia melepas kaca mata hitamnya saat matanya menangkap dua sosok yang dia yakini sebagai dongsaengnya dan sahabatnya, Namja itu tersenyum sambil mendekati dua sosok itu,

"Hyung... "

Kyuhyun langsung menubruk Hyungnya, Siwon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Dongsaengnya itu, kemudian perhatian Siwon teralih pada namja di sebelah Kyuhyun,

"Hai Minie... tidak merindukan ku?"

Jduak!

Siwon terlontar kebelakang karna pukulan itu, Lagi-lagi Siwon tertawa sebelum akhirnya saling berpelukan dengan Chanmin,

"Ish! Tega sekali kau melukai wajah tampan ku Minie... " Siwon mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah,

Changmin menyeringai, sedang Kyuhyun hanya menatap prihatin Hyungnya, masih syukur Changmin tidak membunuhnya,

"Kibummie tidak ikut?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap sebelum akhirnya menggeleng, Siwon menarik nafas panjang, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan dia sudah menduga akan sangat sulit mendekati Kibum, tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah, Jung Kibum adalah miliknya! dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

"Ayo pulang!" akak Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengikuti di belakang namja itu.

.

.

Kibum terus berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti, Tadi dia mengikuti Changmin dan Kyuhyun ke bandara, begitu melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghampiri seorang namja yang sangat di kenalnya dia langsung pergi, Di menengadah menatap langit yang kini sedang menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air hujan.

"Ya Tuhan Kibummie... "

Kibum menoleh ke asal suara itu, Terlihat Dhonghae keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampirinya,

"Hyung... " Kibum langsung memeluk Dhonghae tanpa peduli tubuh kekasihnya akan basah karenanya,

"Waryo Bummie? kenapa kau di sini?"

Bruk!

Dhonghae kaget karna tiba-tiba Kibum sudah ambruk, Dhonghae pun langsung membawa Kibum pulang ke apartmennya, begitu sampai di apartmen Dhonghae langsung mengganti pakaian Kibum yang basah dengan yang kering,

"Bummie... aku akan menghubungi Changmin dulu ne... "

Saat namja itu hendak beranjak tiba-tiba Tangan Kibum menahan lengannya sedang matanya masih terpejam, taulah Dhonghae kalau namja chingunya tengah mengigau,

"Hyung... jangan pergi... jebal Hyung... "

""Ne Bummie... aku hanya mau mengambil ponsel di luar... "

"Hyung jebal... Jangan tinggalkan aku... "

Dhonghaepun keluar,

"Hyung... Wonie Hyung... "

.

TBC

Huft... Lagi-lagi pendek, Maaf mengecewakan chingudeul, Review ya...


	6. Chapter 6

YOU

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka

Genre : Gak tau

Rate : T (Mungkin)

Cast :

Namja ~ Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung (Kim) Kibum, Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae and Other.

Yeoja ~ Lee Sungmin, Lee Taemin, Kim Ryeowook and Other.

Warning : BL, GS, OOC, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, Cerita gak jelas, judul sama cerita gak nyambung, bahasa dan penulisan morat-marit.

Sebenernya aku agak-males ngelanjutin ni Ff, tapi eman juga rek...

Thanks buat yang sudah Review karna mau menyempatkan diri mencoret-coret kotak review... Gini deh rasanya nulis pake Hp, dikit-dikit doank...

YOU

.

Chapter 6

"Hyung... sudah ku bilangkan kalau masih pusing tidak usah ke sekolah... " Kata Changmin,

Kibum terus berjalan tanpa menggubris kata-kata dongsaengnya itu meski kepalanya masih terasa berat.

"Hyung... "

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja... "

"Tapi- "

"Stop Jung Changmin!"

Changmin hanya menghela nafas pasrah,

"Eh tau tidak hari ini ada murid pindahan loh... "

"Namja atau Yeoja?"

"Namja, Ugh dia benar-benar tampan... "

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa Yeoja yang berpapasan dengan dua namja bersaudara itu,

"Hyung aku ke kelas, telpon aku kalau ada apa-apa!"

"Ne!"

Setelah Changmin pergi Kibum langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya jengkel dimana seorang Ler Sungmin yang terus menempel pada sahabatnya itu,

"Ehem... " Kibum berdehem keras,

"Bummie... " sapa Kyuhyun

Kibum duduk di belakang Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab sapaan namja itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerutkan kening heran, Sedangkan Kibum tampak sekali sedang Galau.

.

"Baiklah semuanya... bisa tenang sebentar... " Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke kelas 3F menyapa,

Kelaspun nampak mulai tenang, perhatian para siswa teralih pada sosok guru di depan mereka,

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru , pindahan dari jepang... "

Seisi kelas berbisik-bisik,

"Choi Siwon-Si silahkan masuk... "

Semua yeoja yang ada di kelas itu langsung sibuk berdandan saat tau murid baru itu adalah seorang namja dari keluarga Choi,

"Perkenalkan dirimu Siwon-si... "

"Choi Siwon imnida!" kata Shiwon seraya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat,

Dhonghae yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan ke depan langsung mendongak saat mendengar marga Choi di sebut,

Blush!

Namja itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya saat menyadari tatapan namja di depan sana tertuju padanya.

"Hanya itu Siwon-si?"

"Ne!"

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang tersisa Siwon-si... "

"Ne, Gomawo seonsaenim... "

Mata Yoochun mengikuti kemana Siwon melangkah dan tersenyum kecil,

_'ku harap kali ini kau mengambil langkah yang tepat Siwonie... '_

Dhonghae berdo'a dalam hati semoga saja bukan bangku di sebelahnya yang di pilih namja itu,

"Boleh aku duduk di sini Dhonghae-Si?"

"A-errrr... Silahkan!"

"Gomawo, kau tau? Kau manis sekali... "

Blush!

Lagi-lagi Siwon berhasil membuat pipi Dhonghae merona.

.

Siwon Pov

Aku berdiri di depan kelas yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat ku -Menjalankan misi penting- belajar,

"Choi Siwon-Si... Silahkan masuk... "

Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku masuk, ku teliti wajah calon teman-teman ku satu-satu, dan... Ketemu!

"Perkenalkan dirimu Siwon-si... "

"Choi Siwon imnida... " kata ku seraya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, sesekali aku melirik sosok namja yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang, Aku menyeringai puas saat kulihat rona merah di kedua pipinya ketika menatap ku,

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang tersisa Siwon-si... "

"Ne, Gomawo Seonsaenim... "

Sengaja ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju meja namja yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian ku, Namja yang sangat cantik! Tapi tentu saja Bummie ku berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik darinya,

"Boleh aku duduk disini Dhonghae-si?"

"A-Errrr... Silahkan!"

"Gomawo, Kau tau? Kau manis sekali... "

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihatnya yang lagi-lagi Blushing,

Kita lihat Bummie ku sayang... Seberapa kuat pesonamu sebagai SEME untuk mempertahankan Uke cantik mu ini, Wkwkwkwkwk!

Siwon Pov End

Hachi!

"Kau sakit Kibum-si?" tanya Guru yang mengajar di kelas Kibum,

"Ani Saengnim... " jawab Kibum, Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba hidungnya jadi gatal.

***** YOU *****

Ketika istirahat makan siang Kyuhyun Hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kelas, Memikirkan kata-kata Hyungnya tadi malam,

_'Kalau Food moster itu tidak mengatakan perasaannya dulu padamu... maka kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu... Dia itu bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu...' kata Siwon,_

"Bagaimana cara ngomongnya ya?"

Kyuhyun duduk, kemudian berdiri lagi

"Saranghae Minie... "

Huek!

Kyuhyun malah muntah mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Bagamana ini?"

"Jadilah pacar ku MIN-"

Grep!

"Aku mau Kyunie!"

Glek!

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap pelaku pemelukan tanpa ijin atas dirinya itu,

"Sungmin... "

Yeoja itu mengangguk-ngangguk imut, "Ne Kyunie... Saranghae... "

"Min-ah... bukan-"

Chup!

Kyuhyun terdiam, Shock! Terlebih saat beberapa temannya mulai menggoda mereka, sedangkan Sungmin? Jangan tanya! Yeoja itu saat itu tengah berblushing-blushing ria menanggapi candaan dan godaan dari teman-temannya. Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada seorang nanja memperhatikan mereka sambil mencekerang dadanya kuat-kuat.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap,

Bruak!

Pintu atap tak berdosa itupun menjadi korban kekesalan Changmin.

"Waeyo Minie?" tanya Ryeowook

Changmin tak menjawab malah langsung tiduran di paha Ryeowook dengan tangan memeluk pinggang yeoja itu dengan erat,

"Wae Oppa? mana Kyu Oppa?" Tanya Taemin, dari raut mukanya jelas sekali dia nampak sangat kawatir,

"Minie hyung... "

"Aku kalah... " guman Changmin

"Kalah?"

"Pasti saat ini Kyu Baby tengah merayakan jadiannya dengan yeoja itu... "

Ryeowook terdiam, berbeda dengan Taemin dan Henry, Taemin langsung berdiri, "Yeoja tengil itu... berani-beraninya merebut Kyu Oppa, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

"Ne, aku juga Taemin-ah... ayo kita buat Yeoja itu merasakan yang namanya neraka!"

"Minie Oppa tenang saja ne... "

"Eum, Minie Hyung tenang saja, biar kami yang bertindak!"

"Yak! kalian ini apa-apaan?" Teriak Ryeowook yang sedari tadi merasa terabaikan,

"Eonie ku yang cantik, aku tidak terima Lee Sungmin merebut Kyu Oppa dari Minie Oppa ku!"

"Ne! aku juga nuna!"

"Dan membuat Baby Kyu sedih?"

"Oh tidak! terimakasih!" jawab Changmin

"Tapi Oppa/Hyung... "

Changmin tersenyum, dia tau teman-temannya menyayanginya.

"Kemarilah... " Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya (masih tiduran di pahanya Ryeowook)

"Huweeeee... Oppa/Hyung... " Taemin dan Henri langsung menubruk Changmin yang otomatis menubruk Ryeowook juga.

Mari kita tinggalkankan empat sekawan itu!

.

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di kantin, Sungmin belum juga keluar dari toilet, Entah sudah berapa kali namja itu menghela nafas berat,

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap namja yana kini duduk di depannya itu.

"Bummie... "

Kibum mengerutkan kening heran,

"Aku dan Sungmin berpacaran... "

Degh!

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Entahlah... "

Kibum makin bingung dengan tingkah ajaib sahabatnya itu, tapi yang jadi pikirannya saat ini adalah Changmin, entah bagaimana reaksi adiknya itu mendengar berita ini.

"Aku pergi dulu... "

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian kibum dengan sendu, Dia tau Kibum kecewa padanya, Kyuhyun tertawa miris, mungkin setelah ini dia akan kehilangan Minienya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengidolakan Changmin itu.

.

Dhonghae menemani Siwon melihat-lihat sekolah, sesekala mukanya terlihat merona saat Siwon memujinya,

"Nah ini tempat kesukaan ku, biasanya aku akan kesini kalau sedang bosan... "

"Pintar juga kau memilih tempat Hae-ah... "

"Kau suka?"

"Eumh!" Siwon mengangguk,

Sreet!

"Kyaaa... "

Bruk!

Gubrak!

"Ugh!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon pada namja yang saat ini tengah menindih tubuhnya itu,

"N-ne... aku baik-baik sa-"

"Hei kalian!"

Siwon dan Dhonghae menoleh ke asal suara itu tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

"Bummie... "

Degh!

Jantung Donghae bagai di tikam dari dalam ketika Kibum menatapnya -dan Siwon- dengan tajam dan dingin, Donghae segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sedari tadi tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kibum, dosok yang di rindukannya, sosok yang cintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya dan juga sosok yang pernah di sakitinya.

"Kau... "

.

.

Tbc

R

e

v

i

e

w

Please!


	7. Chapter 7

YOU

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di Ff ini bukan milik saya

Rate : T

Genre : Gk ngerti

Cast :

Namja ~ Jung (Shim) Changmin, Jung (Kim) Kibum, Choi (Cho) Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Dhonghae and Other.

Yeoja ~ Jung (Kim) Jaejoong, Lee Taemin, Lee Sungmin and Other.

Warning : Gs, BL, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, Cerita gak jelas, bahasa dan penulisan morat-marit, Judul ma cerita gk nyambung.

.

YOU

Chapter 7

Kibum belum juga bicara ataupun beranjak dari tempatnya, tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah dan rindu yang membucah, hingga saat Donghae mendekatinya dengan takut-takut dia segera mundur.

"Bummie... "

Kibum melengos dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecut, bahkan Bummienya tak mau walau hanya sekedar menatapnya, Sedalam itukah Kibum menbencinya?

"Mian... " bisik Siwon sebelum meninggalkan Dhonghae yang terlihat sangat rapuh karna Kibum, tapi apalah pedulinya Siwon? Yang Siwon peduli hanya Kibum, Kibummienya!

.

"Kyunie... hari ini kita kencan ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin,

"Sebaiknya kita kemana ya?"

"Terserah kau saja... "

Sungmin menunduk, dia sudah tau akan seperti ini jadinya, tapi bukan Lee Sungmin namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, dia akan berusaha dalam dua minggu ini, yah! Dia punya waktu dua minggu untuk membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya,

Flasback

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari kelas guna untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman mereka dan juga untuk menghindati godaan dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Dan kini sampailah mereka di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kyunie... "

"Sungmin-ah... "

"Wae?"

"Mian... aku... kau tadi salah faham... "

Degh!

"Salah faham?"

"Ne! Aku hanya... menganggapmu sahabat, tidak lebih!"

Tes!

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata yeoja itu,

"Mian... "

Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya sebelum mendongak menatap Kyuhyun,

"Kyu... aku mohon... beri aku kesempatan sekali saja, aku akan membuatmu mencintai ku... "

"Tapi aku sudsh mencintai orang lain!"

"Hanya dua minggu Kyu, kalau aku tidak bisa membuatmu mencintai ku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi, kalau perlu aku akan pergi agar kau tidak melihat ku lagi... "

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Aku mohon Kyu... dua minggu saja... setelah itu aku akan pergi... "

Kyuhyun terdiam, tampak sekali namja itu tengah berfikir dengan keras.

"Dua minggu... "

Sungmin langsung memeluk namja di depannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga,

"Terimakasih kyu... terimakasih... "

End Flasback

"Eumh... nanti tunggu aku di depan ya... " kata Sungmin yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Kibum memasuki kediaman keluarga Jung dengan lesu,

"Umma... "

Kibum berdecak kesal saat tak mendapat jawaban dari sosok yang di panggilnya,

"Hyungie... kau sudah pulang?"

Changmin muncul dari dapur dengan sepiring kue,

"Ne, kau sudah pulang dari tadi? dimana Umma?"

"Aku juga baru pulang, Umma sedang ada di kediaman Choi... nanti malam mereks akan makan malam di sini... "

"Oh, aku tidak ikut makan!"

"Hyungie... hyungie harus ikut, Appa akan marah... "

"Hemmmm... "

Kibum meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan dhongsaengnya itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Di kediaman Choi

"Bagaimana dengan Bummie Jae?" tanya Heechul, saat ini kedua ibu muda itu sedang duduk-duduk di Ruang tengah kediaman Choi.

"Hahhhhh... entahlah Eoni... saat ini Bummie sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sumbainya di sekolah... "

"Ya sudahlah... itu kan urusan anak-anak!"

"Aku harus belanja untuk makan malam eoni... "

"Baiklah, biar Siwonie yang menemani mu, ku panggil dia dulu... "

Heechul naik ke lantai dua dan kembali bersama Siwon di belakangnya beberapa menit kemudian,

"Eoni... apa aku tidak telihat seperti ahjuma-ahjuma genit jika bersama Siwonie?"

Siwon dan Heechul tertawa mendengar gurauan Jaejoong,

"Tentu saja tidak, Ahjuma bahkan tidak terlihat seperti ahjuma-ahjuma!" jawab Siwon

"Kau ini... ayo!"

Heechul tersenyum memandang kepergian Anak dan sahabatnya itu,

.

Kibum menggeliat karna merasa tidur sorenya terganggu, Kibum beralih miring mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tangan?

Melingkar di pinggangnya?

Kibum membuka matanya shock!

Kedip!

Kedip!

Kedip!

Chup!

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ggggrrrrrr... "

"Hai Chagiya... "

Bugh!

Bantal itu sukses melayang ke muka Siwon,

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Lagi-lagi Kibum bertanya dengan Nada sinis,

Grep!

"Kau tidak merindukan ku?"

"Lepaskan aku Siwon-si!"

Siwon tidak menjawab ataupun menuruti permintaan Kibum, malah sebaliknya, Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kibum,

Setelah lelah meronta Kibumpun menyerah, dia berbalik membelakangi Siwon dan membiarkan namja itu memeluknya dari belakang,

"Bogoshipo... "

Kibum memejamkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan itu, matanya mulai memanas,

_'air mata sialan... kau tidak boleh menangis karenanya Jung Kibum'_

Dengan kasar Kibum menghapus air matanya,

" Benar kau tidak merindukan ku Bummie? Apa karna Namja bermarga Lee itu?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu! dan lepaskan aku!"

"Sireo! aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya... "

Cup!

Kibum melotot saat merasakan bibir Siwon mengecip lehernya,

"Kau itu milik ku! tidak ada yang boleh memiliki mu kecuali aku!"

Sekarang Kibum benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna air matanya semakin deras mengalir,

"Hiks... Aku membencimu! Sangat membenci mu!"

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga mencintai mu My snow white... "

"Yak! ku bilang aku membencimu!" Protes Kibum seraya bangkit,

"Yah yah yah... aku dengar Chagiya... sku juga mencintaimu... sangat malah!"

Bruk!

Lagi-lagi bantal yang sama melayang ke muka Siwon, Tanpa peduli dengan Kibum yang masih marah-marah, Siwon langsung mendorong namja di depannya itu dan...

Cup!

Mata Kibum terbelalak! Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon dari atas tubuhnya, tapi apalah daya kekuatannya tak seberapa di bandingkan dengan Siwon, Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam menikmati ciuman dari namja yang sebenarnya sangat dia rindukan itu.

.

Changmin berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai dua rumahnya, namja jangkung itu langsung melesat ke dapur saat hidungnya mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur#jadiingetkucingtanteku#Plak!

"Umma... "

Jaejoong tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, di usapnya rambut putranya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas,

"wae?"

"Aku lapar Umma... "

"Hah... kau bisa makan snack Minie... sebentar lagi Umma akan masak makan malam... "

"Araso!"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Baby Kyu?"

"Aniyo! Waeyo?"

"Tadi Siwonie bilang Baby Kyu marah-marah karna kau meninggalkannya saat pulang sekolah... "

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Umma tenang saja... "

Cup!

Changmin mencium pipi Ummanya sebelum beranjak keluar dapur dengan Sekantong snack di pelukannya.

Changmin berjalan menuju kamar Hyungnya,

Cklek!

"Hyungie aku-"

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu... " kata Changmin salah tingkah,

Siwon dan Kibum mengeluarkan deatglerrnya merasa kegiatan mereka terganggu.

"Silahkan di teruskan!"

Brak!

Changmin mengelus dadanya begitu berhasil keluar dari Kamar hyungnya yang sedang di penuhi aura-aura errr... tau sendirilah.

Jduak!

"Appo... "

Siwon mengelus dagunya yang menjadi sasaran keganasan Kibum, sedang tersangkanya buru-buru membenahi pakaiannya sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan muka merah, entah saking marahnya atau errrr... Malu.

Ting Tong! #Anggap saja suara bel#

"Minie buka pintunya... "

Jaejoong berteriak dati dapur.

Dengan malas Changminpun melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Cklek!

"Hae Hyung?"

"Aneyong Minie ah... "

"Masuklah Hyung... "

Dhonghae pun mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah Changmin,

"Kibumie ada Minie?"

"Ada, Wae?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung,

Brak! Bruk! Prank! Gubrak! Meooong...

"KELUAR KAU DASAR KUDA MESUM... "

Changmin menatap miris ke arah pintu kamar Kibum,

"Siapa yang datang Minie?"

Siwon sudah berdiri di ujung tangga!

.

.

.

Tbc

Thanks buat chingudeul yang mau baca terlebih yang mau review...


End file.
